Osteoporosis is the most common form of metabolic bone disease in humans. It is a condition, which affects a very large number of people all over the world, and as the number of elderly people is set to rise dramatically in the coming decades in most countries, the prevalence and impact of osteoporosis will also increase. The disease is characterized pathologically by an absolute decrease in the amount of bone mass and the structural quality of bone, and clinically by increased susceptibility to fractures. In fact, osteoporosis is the most significant underlying cause of skeletal fractures in late middle aged and elderly women.
In general, there are two types of osteoporosis: primary and secondary. Secondary osteoporosis is the result of an identifiable disease process or agent. However, approximately 90% of all osteoporosis cases are idiopathic primary osteoporosis. Such primary osteoporosis includes postmenopausal osteoporosis, age-associated osteoporosis (affecting a majority of individuals over the age of 70 to 80), and idiopathic osteoporosis affecting middle-aged and younger men and women.
The mechanism of bone loss in osteoporosis is believed to involve an imbalance in the process of bone remodeling. Bone remodeling occurs throughout life, renewing the skeleton and maintaining the strength of bone. This remodeling is mediated by specialized cells of the bone tissue, called “osteoclasts” and “osteoblasts”. Osteoclasts (bone dissolving or resorbing cells) are responsible for the resorption of a portion of bone within the bone matrix, during the resorption process. After resorption, the osteoclasts are followed by the appearance of osteoblasts (bone forming cells), which then refill the resorbed portion with new bone.
The formation of the two cell types as well as their activity in bone is usually tightly coupled and well regulated in order to maintain the skeletal balance and structural integrity of the bones. However, in people with osteoporosis an imbalance in this remodeling process develops, resulting in loss of bone at a rate faster than the accretion of bone.
The single most important risk factor for osteoporosis is oestrogen deficiency occurring naturally at the menopause. The decline in endogenous oestrogen production leads to an elevated metabolic activity in the bone tissue where the increase in osteoclast mediated bone resorption surpasses the more modest increase in bone formation resulting in a net loss of bone. The actual number of people affected will grow at a rate greater than simple population growth rates, because the aging of the population is disproportionately increasing the older segment of the population, while the age for the onset of menopause has remained constant. In the last decades there has also been a substantial advance in the ability to predict and monitor osteoporosis, as methods for measurement of bone mineral density (BMD) has improved and new specific biochemical markers of bone resorption and formation has been developed and made available for routine clinical use. New pharmaceutical agents for treatment and/or prevention of osteoporosis have also been developed. The majority of these treatments are either based on substituting the lost endogenous estrogen either in the form of hormone replacement therapy (HRT) or selective estrogen receptor modulators (SERM), or they belong to the class of compounds called bisphosphonates. SERM's and especially HRT is associated with significant side effects, such as increased risk of cancer and cardiovascular disease, whereas bisphosphonates in addition to a potent antiresorptive effect also decreases bone formation to a similar extent, implying that they loose their therapeutic effect after few years of treatment. Thus, there is a need for agents, which are effective in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of osteoporosis.